The Timebreaker
Eric Thomas Howard, also known as the Timebreaker, is a friend-turned-enemy of Quincy and the antagonist of Quincy: A BTD Story. He also appears as a Tier 5 Upgrade for the Monkey Flash in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Background Early life Eric Howard was once one of Quincy's best friends since childhood. Timebreaker Project One day, the Monkey Empire was working on a project on making Monkey Flashes that could tap into the Negative Speed Force. Eric volunteered, but the procedure was contaminated by a force of incalculable power, corrupting the chemistry of Eric's brain. Descent to Madness Over a period of a few days, Eric's mental condition deteriorated rapidly, eventually losing all his sanity and all his remorse. No longer the kind-hearted person everyone knew, Eric dubbed himself The Timebreaker and went on a killing spree, murdering some scientists who worked on the project. He then went to Quincy's home, where he attacked Quincy's parents, Quincy Sr. and Carol. As they desperately attempted to defend themselves, Eric quickly subdued them both and sadistically uttered, "Who should I kill first?" Then he turns to Carol and shouts, "How about YOU!!", grabbing a kitchen cleaver and decapitating her with one swift slice and killing her instantly. Quincy Sr grabs his bow and furiously attempts to retaliate, but Eric simply counters his attack and knocks him across the hall with a backhand slap. As Quincy Sr. asks Eric: "W-why are you doing this?" Eric responds with a psychotic grin: "Let's just say that I have a BONE to pick with you!" as he grabs a part of Quincy Sr's ribcage and violently pries out a piece of rib from him, causing him to scream in agony. Eric interrogates Quincy Sr.: "You have something that I want. That my master wants. Where is it!?" Quincy Sr. says: "I don't know what the are you talking about." Eric responds by punching him in the face and continues: "The time drive (T-507 Temporal Distortion Device)! Tell me where it is, or should I pluck off another rib?" Quincy Sr. still refuses, and so Eric proceeds to yank out another rib from his chest and then throws him to the wall at high speed. The wall gives way to a hidden vault door, and Eric deduces the door to be containing the device he needs, but before he could do anything he notices the arrival of Quincy Jr. As Quincy anxiously rushes into the room, Eric taunts from the shadows: "You sound troubled, Quincy! Need a HAND!?" and cackles hysterically as he cuts off a hand from the dead Carol with the kitchen knife, throwing the hand at Quincy from the darkness. The horrified Quincy begins to recognise the voice of his attacker just as Eric runs at Quincy and smashes his face with a superspeed punch, knocking him across the room. Quincy fights all he can but he is quickly outmatched by Eric in every aspect of the battle and quickly defeated, and Eric taunts Quincy: "Stop it! You're giving me a headache!" as he bashes the decapitated head of Carol onto Quincy's head, stunning him, before dragging the struggling Quincy Sr. so that his son can watch him die. The now-disoriented Quincy attempts to reason with Eric, saying that he was once a good man and his friend, but Eric rebuffs to Quincy that Eric is no more, there is only The Timebreaker, as he breaks Quincy Sr's neck, fatally injuring him. The Timebreaker then places his hand on the vault door and vibrates it until it explodes, and the door gives way to a metallic room containing the time drive. Eric runs off with the time drive, laughing hysterically. Clockwork War Timebreaker Acolytes Disassembled Battle of the Space-Time Continuum and Defeat Imprisonment on Hypermax Prison After being defeated at the Broken Clock Fortress (the Acolytes' main hideout), Eric was apprehended and transported to Hypermax Prison, a beyond-supermax prison (hence the name) located on the dark side of the Moon, where he was detained there with advanced tech that suppressed all of his powers for 14 years. Enter Lady Zoom During his imprisonment at Hypermax Prison, parallel to his cell was another cell containing Helena Zolomon, a world-class international terrorist mastermind responsible for the massive Bloon outbreak associated with BTD6. As they saw each other. they immediately felt a twisted form of attraction to each other. As they talked to each other across the cells, they flirted with one another about the people they killed, laughing maniacally in the process. Breakout from Hypermax Prison 14 years later, the Corrupter shut down all of Hypermax Prison's systems as part of his plot to annihilate all life in the TOTiverse (and eventually, the Bloons Multiverse). Free from their cells at last, Eric and Helena embraced each other and kissed. Then, Eric summoned the Negative Speed Force and turned Helena into a Negative Speed Force Conduit, as well as dubbing her a new name: Lady Zoom. Timebreaker X Redemption - Time Unbroken Self-Sacrifice As a tower upgrade in BTD7: Planet of the Apes The Timebreaker is also a Tier 5 Upgrade for the 3rd upgrade path of the Monkey Flash, the Fastest Monkey Alive. Quotes Quincy: (weakly) "Y-You w-were once a g-good man, Eric, my f-friend. P-please don't do thi-" Eric: "THERE'S NO MORE ERIC!! THERE IS ONLY THE TIMEBREAKER!! AND YOU... ARE OUT OF TIME." (laughs maniacally and breaking Quincy Sr's neck) Quincy: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Powers and Abilities Powers *'Negative Speed Force Conduit' **'Super Speed' **'Super Strength' **'Super-fast Reflexes' **'Super-Agility' **'Enhanced Stamina' **'Enhanced Endurance' **'Enhanced Healing' **'Cosmic Awareness' **'Fatal Touch' **'Electrokinesis' **'Molecular Acceleration' **'Time Deceleration' **'Localized Chronokinesis' ***'Time Rip Generation'- With enough concentration, Eric can create temporary holes in the space-time continuum that inflict high damage on his opponents. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Intimidation' *'Manipulation' *'Interrogation' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Deception' *'Leadership' *'Pedagogy' *'Temporal Mechanics' *'Mechanical Aptitude' Weaknesses *'Mental Illness' - Eric's mind was warped when connecting to the Negative Speed Force during the Timebreaker Project as a result of the connection being tampered by the E.M.P.E.R.O.R., causing him to have multiple disorders such as psychopathy, psychosis and malignant narcissistic personality disorder. While these disorders themselves are not necessarily inherently evil, the EMPEROR also infused Erci's mind with delusions that made Eric believe the world to be polluted by the weak and "unworthy" and by eradicating the billions of "unworthy" individuals he can allow the EMPEROR and his Bloon Regime to restore order to the universe. This causes Eric to transform from a caring, good-willed monkey into a ruthless, sick-minded killer, forever condemned to live off the destruction of others. At least, that's what literally everyone - including himself - had thought for more than 14 years. Trivia *Eric's backstory, Timebreaker personality and actions are based off that of Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. Category:Quincy: A BTD Story Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Upgrades Category:Bosses